


Losing Control

by moonlitkit



Series: Tumblr snippets [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkit/pseuds/moonlitkit
Summary: There was something spectacular about seeing Genesis lose control.





	Losing Control

There was something spectacular about seeing Genesis lose control. Perhaps because he was so adamant about keeping it, easily on par with Rufus himself. The SOLDIER was a force of nature, a blazing fire just barely contained by nothing more than his own will, and he knew he should be grateful that he was so mindful. That he was always so careful with his strength when they were together. **  
**

_And yet…_ who could blame him for reveling in it when he _did_ lose control? Genesis’ temper was the thing of legends, though it had yet to be directed at Rufus himself, but it was exceedingly rare that anything else would get the better of him.

“ _H’nkt!”_

Well, perhaps there was _one_ exception. He glanced up over his book, feeling a smile curve his lips as he observed the slow shifting of Genesis’ expression. The AC had just kicked on for the first time since he’d gotten home, and it was clear that the temperature shift was just enough to wreck merry havoc on his particularly enhanced senses. His lips were just barely parted, enough for his tongue to briefly pass between them in a nervous swipe, glowing eyes growing heavy. His nostrils flared with a strong sniff, a common effort to put off the inevitable.

It wouldn’t be enough, it was obvious even now. A gloved hand rose, fingers curling to fit beneath his nose as his breath staggered. “ _h’hh- **nGKT!** ”_

Rufus sighed, arching a brow. “Don’t _stifle_."

Genesis looked to him quickly, concentration broken, then jerked forward slightly. _**“h’NGSSHH!**_ Mm… _snf_ … apologies.”

Rufus tsked, closing his book. “Now what did I say?”

“I heard you.” Genesis sniffed quietly, and Rufus couldn’t help but notice the edge of _need_ to it. Not done, then.

“You should do as you’re told.”

Genesis chuckled, flashing him that charming little smile of his. “And since when do I do as I’m told?”

“Oh I don’t know, there’s times you’re… suggestible,” Rufus said mildly, setting his book aside and getting up. He smiled lazily as Genesis moved his own, straddling his legs. “Are you really going to deny yourself some _relief?_ I know you’re not done.”

“Tch, as if that was what you were really worried about.” Genesis watched him carefully, a knowing smile hooking the side of his mouth as Rufus cupped his face, thumb smoothing across his cheek towards his nose. It wrinkled slightly, nostrils flaring. “ _Rufus_ …”

“Hmm?” Rufus smiled with a sweetness his lover knew better than to trust. “Problem?”

“You’re going to… _snf_ … ngh, going to make me…” His breath shivered, chest expanding in a slow inhale. “Stop that, you’re… _heh_ …”

“I know. That’s what I want.” Rufus smirked, drawing the pad of his thumb down the line of Genesis’ nose, feeling it twitch and wrinkle in irritation. “So _sensitive_ … that’s what you need. Just a little _push_ …”

Genesis grabbed his wrist, attempting to frown at him before his expression went weak and desperate in a way that he hated and Rufus loved. It was completely, utterly helpless, sensitivity winning out over his normally impassable self control. His caught twice, staccato hitches leading to an abrupt, unrestrained, “ _HEI **SSHHU!** ”_

“Bless you,” Rufus purred appreciatively. His smirk turned to a pleased smile as Genesis’ breath caught again. “That’s it…”

“Oh f- _HESSHU! Heh! ISS **SHIHSH** U!”_ Genesis growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, applying pressure that still wasn’t quite enough. It never was, when he got like this, yet he tried anyway. “ _Heh-ihh… ehh… essh! ESSHU! Ehh… HESSHU!_ Snf, ngh… pardon me.”

“Mm, you know I never mind.” Rufus chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. “So delightfully _sensitive_.”

Genesis recovered with a breathy chuckle, a single firm sniff putting an end to the little fit. “You’re terrible.”

“You like that about me,” Rufus defended.

Genesis shook his head, leaning in for a kiss. “I suppose I do.”


End file.
